1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable width bariatric modular bed having a frame that can be separated into modularized frame sections to facilitate transport and storage and a plurality of mattress support deck sections connected to the frame to vary the mattress contour and having pull out extensions upon which to support a relatively wide (e.g. 48 inch) mattress that is particularly suitable for use by obese patients.
2. Background Art
A hospital bed is typically adjustable to control both mattress contour and height above the floor. However, a hospital bed is typically an integral unit (i.e. non-modular) and rated for 350 lbs. (160 kg) of weight. The considerable size and weight of a hospital bed is satisfactory for most hospital applications and helps contribute to the durability and stability of the bed. A typical hospital bed is moved infrequently and then solely within the confines of a hospital. The typical use of the bed requires that a patient, on a wheelchair or gurney, if necessary, be brought to the bed. When it is necessary for a hospital bed to be moved, it is usually transported by rolling on strong casters over non-resilient hard floors and by freight elevator between the floors of a multi-story building. A standard hospital bed is typically no wider than 39-inches so as to fit through standard hospital doors.
A bariatric bed has some or all of the capabilities of the aforementioned hospital bed. That is, a bariatric bed is capable of adjusting the contours of a mattress and raising or lowering the elevation of the mattress above the floor. However, a bariatric bed is capable of lifting up to three times the weight of the typical hospital bed. The bariatric bed is also wider than a standard hospital bed and is known to be as wide as 60 inches so as to better support large (i.e. obese) patients. Unlike a standard hospital bed, because of its relatively large width, a bariatric bed will not fit through standard hospital doors and is not easily transported throughout a hospital.
Moreover, those bariatric beds which are currently being used in hospitals have a fixed mattress width. However, in many circumstances, it would be desirable for a bariatric patient to have use of an adjustable mattress width. For example, a relatively wide bariatric mattress would aid healing, improve patient comfort and aid healthcare workers in serving the patient""s needs.
Both the typical hospital and bariatric beds usually have one or more electric motors to lift and adjust the contour of the mattress. These electric motors are known to apply a pulling force on structural members attached to the bed frame to elevate the mattress support sections upon which the mattress is laid. However, in the event that an electric motor should break, the corresponding mattress support section has been known to rapidly fall down to its at rest position against the frame. In some cases, the rapid drop of a mattress support section will generate impact forces which are often transferred to a patient lying on the mattress. Such impact force can cause or increase injury to the patient and, therefore, pose a safety concern.
A variable width bariatric modular bed is disclosed including a frame having front end, rear end and middle frame sections. The middle frame section includes a pair of hollow frame clamps to which the front end and rear end frame sections are detachably connected so that the frame is provided with a modular configuration. The frame sections are detached from one another to facilitate transport, storage or relocation through narrow entrances.
A pair of electric motors are carried by the middle frame section and are pivotally coupled to lift dogs attached to the front end and rear end frame sections. The electric motors apply pushing forces against the lift dogs to cause either the front end frame section or the rear end frame section or the entire frame to be lifted relative to the floor. A third electric motor carried by the middle frame section is coupled to a lift dog attached to a head mattress support deck section, and a forth electric motor also carried by the middle frame section is coupled to another lift dog attached to a thigh mattress support deck section. The third and fourth electric motors apply pushing forces against the lift dogs to cause the head and thigh mattress support deck sections to rotate upwardly relative to the frame to establish a variable and comfortable mattress contour for a patient. A foot mattress support deck section is pivotally coupled to the thigh mattress support deck section so as to be pulled off the frame and held in spaced, parallel alignment therewith. A stationary seat mattress support deck section remains affixed to the frame. The pushing (as opposed to pulling) forces applied by the electric motors to raise the frame and the mattress support deck sections avoid possible injury to a patient in the event that one of the motors should break.
Each of the head, seat, thigh and foot mattress support deck sections has a pair of pull out extensions that are adapted to slide outwardly and in opposite directions from a retracted position, at which the mattress support deck sections have a relatively narrow width to support a conventional (e.g. 36 inch) wide mattress, to an extended position at which the mattress support deck sections have a relatively wide width to support a correspondingly wide (e.g. 48 inch) mattress. Such a wide mattress includes a mattress body and a pair of mattress extensions that are releasably connected at opposite sides of the mattress body. The pair of mattress extensions may be foam or air filled and are seated upon the pair of pull out extensions of the mattress support deck sections. The mattress extensions are releasably connected to the mattress body by means of a zipper so as to be easily separated therefrom to facilitate transport or storage.